The present invention relates to an aircraft.
Objects of the invention are to provide an aircraft of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, buoyed by gas and propelled and directed by the energies of a passenger, completely free of pollution, capable of descending to and ascending from a point on the ground, storable in a minimum space, and efficient, effective and reliable in operation, at relatively low altitudes, as a convenient air conveyance.